Advice
by Lady Lockwood
Summary: Swanqueen guest prompt- can u write a one shot where emma is either henry's piano teacher or guitar teacher or what have u & regina falls in love with emma but doesn't know how emma feels? No curse AU I also made Regina a photographer in this just cuz I wanted to


_Hi guys! So my laptop broke and I have the next chapter for Finding Love on there and I didn't upload the document on to iCloud sooooo... sorry about that to my followers. Anyway here's this prompt from a guest. Hope y'all enjoy! Oh and there isno reason I made Regina a photographer. Just wanted to do something different._  
/

This wasn't supposed to happen. She had worked too hard to let this happen. Regina Mills had built her walls so high and so thick to protect herself from falling in love and consequently getting her heart broken. But here she was, in love yet again.

It all began eight months ago when her eight year old son wanted guitar lessons. He'd come running in to her studio saying that he wanted to take lessons from the same teacher as his friends.

So, she called the teacher: Emma Swan. She had heard of this woman. Heard that she's wonderful with kids and that the parents just absolutely love her.

Thinking that Emma was an older woman, Regina was stunned when she opened the door on Henry's first lesson to find a young and very attractive blonde standing on the other side of her door.

From the very beginning Henry and Emma bonded and after only two months of lessons Henry started to ask if Emma could stay for dinner seeing as he was her last student of the day. First it started with Emma staying twice a week for dinner after Henry's  
/lessons. It then progressed to Emma asking Regina to get together with her regardless of Henry having a lesson that day.

Eventually they ended up talking to each other every day, whether it be through texting or hanging out. After a while Regina noticed her attraction turning in to a crush. She didn't really consider it a crush seeing as she's 32 and has an eight year old,  
/but she had no better way to describe it.

Today, after she just got off the phone with Emma making plans for her and Henry to meet the blonde at the diner, Regina came to the realization that she is in love with the woman.

Somehow that child-like but also charming woman managed to worm her way in to Regina's heart. Emma and Henry clicked the very first day and Regina loved watching them interact.

At first it was more like friends but the more time Emma spent with them the more it felt like mother and son interacting to Regina. Henry also has accidentally called Emma 'Mom' a couple of times.

Regina starts to worry that she may give her feelings away to the other woman. It doesn't help that every time she gets done talking to Emma that Henry gives her a knowing smirk. Her son is the only person in Storybrooke to know that she's gay.

Nobody in town knows for she feared that nobody would want pictures taken of them by a lesbian. That hadn't stopped her from dating though.

Her list of exes only contains two names, but they both broke her heart. The first being Danielle. They were eighteen when they met and fell in love. Regina's mother found out and was none too happy about her daughter being gay.

Cora Mills somehow had gotten Danielle accepted in to a very prestigious college which the girl couldn't turn down. She didn't even say goodbye to Regina but sent her a text saying she couldn't do a long distance relationship. That was the last she ever  
/saw of Danielle.

At 25 Regina decided to adopt since she had always wanted to be a mother but wasn't ready to open her heart up to anyone to have a child with. When Henry was two Regina met Robin, a divorced single mother. After being together a year Regina found out  
/that Robin had been cheating on her with her ex-wife.

"Mom! Come on! We're gonna be late to meet Emma!" Breaking out of her reverie, Regina grabbed her keys and purse and got in to her Mercedes to head to the diner.

"So, when are you going to ask Emma out?" Regina shot a quick glance at her son who was giving her a smirk that was all her. "Henry, you know very well why I won't."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see her son shaking his head at her. "Mom, I know she likes you back." Henry had been saying this for a while now but Regina wasn't convinced. "Miss Swan is just a very sweet person. She acts the same with everybody."

Once she parked in front of the diner she started to make her way out of her car but stopped when she saw her son had shifted his body towards her ready to continue the conversation. Sending him a very stern look, Regina heard a grumbled 'whatever' and  
/watched her son make his way up to the diner shaking his head.

Regina stayed in the car taking a few deep breathes to calm herself down. Seeing that Henry was waiting for her at the door, she got out and made her way to her son. As the mother/son duo entered the diner, Regina immediately noticed the diner's flirtatious  
/waitress, Ruby, sitting in the booth with Emma and leaning in to her personal space.

Jealousy flared up in Regina as she watched Ruby say something to the blonde that made her blush and laugh. Regina wanted to be the only one to lean on Emma like that, the only one to make her blush like that. After managing to tame her jealousy, the  
/brunette noticed that both women were now talking to Henry who had sat down across from them.

Gathering herself, Regina made her way over to the booth and sat down next to Henry as Ruby stood up ready to take their order. "Good evening, Regina. The usual for you and Henry?" Regina had to take a deep breath so she wasn't rude to the waitress. "Yes  
/Ruby, that would be great. Thank you."

Brown eyes shifted to the blue eyes they always sought out. "How are you doing today, Emma?" The blonde smiled her lopsided grin that always made Regina's heart beat speed up. "I'm doing just great. How about you, Regina? How did the photo shoot go today?"  
/Looking at pink lips that she so badly wanted to kiss, she almost missed the question.

"I'm good and then shoot went ok. The toddler did not want to sit still and at one point she screamed at the top of her lungs because the flash startled her." At this point Ruby came out with their orders and as she sent down Emma's, Regina watched on  
/with curiosity and a bit of jealousy as the waitress had a silent conversation with the blonde.

Curiosity got the better of Regina but before she could question her friend Henry started the conversation back up about the toddler. "She also didn't like the bow her mother put in her hair, so she kept taking it off and throwing it at Mom like it was  
/her fault she had to wear it. It was hilarious."

Deciding to drop her curiosity, Regina just watched Emma as she and Henry animatedly talked about the newest Marvel movie. She loved how Emma's eyes shone with kid like mirth as she conversed with Henry. Even though Regina didn't like being caught staring,  
/she enjoyed the wide, toothy grin Emma would give her.

As the dinner went on, the trio talked about their day with Emma and Henry talking about some new comic or video game every once in a while. While Henry was in the restroom before they left for home, Regina found herself asking the blonde to join her  
/for a nightcap at their home.

"Sure. That actually works out, Regina, because I actually wanted to ask you some advice but not with Henry present." Henry chose this time to sink in the booth right next to Emma and stared up at her with a mischievous grin. "What advice are you asking  
/Mom?"

Regina chuckled when Emma playfully glared at the boy and poked him in the forehead with her index finger. "Like I said: without you present." Henry poked Emma back and suddenly shot out of the booth and ran out of the diner before the woman could retaliate.

Once back in her den sitting on the couch next to Emma with their glasses of wine, Regina noticed how nervous the other woman had become. "So, Emma, what advice did you want to ask about?" Brown eyes followed a pink tongue as it wet its owner's lips.

"Alright, so I met this woman who is absolutely gorgeous, and wonderful, and- and just perfect in every sense of the word. She's so kind and smart. She makes my heart speed up and my palms sweaty just by being in the same room as me. I've fallen in love  
/with her and want to ask her out but I'm afraid she doesn't feel the same way. How would I know if she does?"

Regina felt her heart shatter. _Of course_. Emma came to her asking advice about being in love with another woman. A woman that wasn't hers. She hoped at least it wasn't Ruby. Regina wouldn't be able to return to the diner ever again if it were  
her.

Taking a shaky breath Regina tried to sound indifferent. "Well, does her face light up whenever she sees you? Does she randomly call you just to talk to you for no apparent reason? Basically, all the things you find yourself doing around her she's probably  
/doing too if the feeling is mutual."

She watched as Emma nodded and a huge grin spread across her face. "Yeah! Now that I think about it more I believe she feels the same way. But what do I do for the date if she agrees? I'm not the best with planning dates and plus she's super special so  
/she deserves something super special."

Regina could no longer fight the tears that had been trying to escape as the younger woman spoke. Not wanting Emma to see them, she got up to refill both of their drinks while she spoke. "If she's really as special as you say anything you plan would be  
/perfect. But, since you want my advice, to me the best date is something simple. Maybe someplace private where it's just the two of you."

Regina heard Emma pacing behind her but couldn't seem to make herself turn around. "That's good, great actually. I knew asking you for advice was a good idea, Regina. Thank you so much. It's only nine, I know she's still up so I better ask her out while  
/I have the courage. Wish me luck."

The brunette winced when her voice cracked as she spoke. "Good luck, Emma." Thinking the blonde had already left, Regina downed the rest of her wine as if it were a shot. Turning around, Regina jumped when she saw that the blonde was still standing behind  
/her biting her bottom lip.

"Aren't you going to ask your love out for a date, Miss Swan?" Emma chuckled and ran her hand through her hair. "I just wanted to say that you looked really beautiful today, Regina." Regina inhaled sharply and continued to stare at the blonde as she slowly  
/walked towards the older woman while she spoke.

"There's something that I've been wanting to ask you for a while now." Regina's breath hitched as the blonde stopped when she was just inches away from her. Brown eyes closed as Regina felt Emma's warm breath on her face as she spoke. "Regina, would you  
/go out on a date with me?"

Snapping her eyes open to stare in to blue eyes, Regina tried to figure out if she has at one point fallen asleep and this was just a dream. If it were one it's a very cruel one. "A-am I dreaming?" Emma chuckled and lifted a hand to cup Regina's cheek.  
/"No you're not. So what do you say Regina? Will you go on a date with me?"

Grabbing the slightly taller woman's lapels, Regina pulled Emma completely against her and fiercely kissed the lips she's been dreaming of kissing. "Yes, Emma. I would absolutely love to go on a date with you."

Regina's heart leapt joyously as Emma gave her the biggest grin she's ever seen while wrapping her arms around the brunette. Emma pulled the other woman back in to a kiss that had both women so happy that Regina couldn't help muttering against the other  
/woman's lips, "I love you too, Emma."


End file.
